Grand line is going to be taken again
by Devilsmurf
Summary: The straw hats fail in wano and were givin a second chance with the help of 8 new characters *more strawhats* *op originals* ocs (will also be using goh,dmc,fairy tail


Fire everywhere the Strawhats were about to be decimated by kido all of a sudden time froze a man stepped out and said "this isn't the end you get another chance,I sending you 4 years before Luffy set off" the Strawhats were confused then the pure white light man said their will 6 people will come back with you you will back in your old body's and you will get trained by them or people they have train you" with a snap they vanished.

Luffy woke to see To was in a treehouse he,sabo,and ace built. There was a boy my age staring at me.

Luffy had a confused look on face because he said "sup names mason Nero Sparda,I've been filled in on the whole sich" Luffy said "ooooooohhhhh, so your going to train me." mason Said "no,but I figured out who going to" "who"Luffy asked just then he was cut off by gramps yelling "get down here you brat or it's the fist of love." Luffy hoped down and mason followed in the light look at him he had white hair in a crucute blue jacket and his left arm was something demonic (Nero from devil may cry 5) looking gramps looked at him and said "who the hell are you brat." as he was talking gramps looked at me and saw the giant x shaped scar across my chest, he got angry but mason grabbed him and placed his demonic arm on his head and said "KRONOS STYLE:MEMORIE RETURN." After an explanation garp looked at mason a Said "you want me to retire from the military to teach Luffy to fight so we don't let him or ace die and you were brought to help him and his crew take the government down." Mason nodded. Garp just looked at Luffy and said "well I didn't like the way things were going anyways."mason "said there is someone else I want you to train." Garp was asleep mason looked a me and said could you tell him ok and he left after that saying that he'll be back in three years. Oh before I forget he placed his left hand on my head and let some power flow in me and I felt a shadow next to me shift and there was another luffy went to punch it and it repeated the same movements and their fists collided. Luffy looked at mason and said "what was that" mason looked at luffy and said "it's called doppelgänger style it allows you to make a physical shadow clone that can interact with other things" luffy looked at mason with stars in hi eyes "coooool" he yelled "I also gave you back the ability to swim." With that mason left. At this time garp had woke up to find luffy sleeping he took this time to call sengoku " hey I'm calling to tell you I'm retiring can you do the paperwork work for me bye" garp looked at luffy and said "prepare for this hellis training luffy took a gulp.

Syrup village

Usopp woke up in his tree house and saw his slingshot and bag of ideas.he heard three children yell "boss,are you going to wake up the village" usopp thought to himself (it really happened he sent us back,oh noooo nooo my beautiful abs) he looked at piiman ninjin and tamanegi "go on a head guys" they looked at usopp natively and yelled ok . he got out of his tree house to find mason and another guy waiting for him this guy had a white button up shirt open with sleeves messily rolled up blue jeans with a combat knife on his side his hair was black and it was spiked up (like Gray Fullbuster) and had sleek square rim glass he started to introduce himself as "hello my name is jack trevor Fullbuster you can call me Trevor and one arm Willy over there is mason Nero Sparta" as mason glares at Trevor.usopp looks at both of them and says "are both of you going to train me" "no I'm here for another reason, you get a chance to do it over and we are supposed to help you and advise you one thing I want to advise is a bigger crew that is where I come in first you might not want to make anything suspicious. "Ok, but after I'm done we're going to talk" said usopp "yes we are at your girlfriend's house" "SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND" yelled usopp beet red "ok whatever you say usopp" said Trevor as usopp ran away waking up the village Trevor turned to mason and said "let's go to the mansion."

The two made there way to the mansion Klahadore aka kuro was. He looked at them and said "what are you rapscallions doing here" "to see the mistress of this here abode; we won't be long unless asked." Klahadore looked at the to and asked why mason had weapons motioning to the broadsword on his back(dmc rebellion) and to twin pistols (looks like ebony and ivory except white and grey). "Protection from pirates theses day I've heard rumors that the black cats are around theses waters lately."repelled mason "I suppose" sneered klahadore. Klahadore walked up to mason and asked to leave his weapons. Hesently mason complies and they go to visit kaya.klahadore lets them in and kaya looks at them and Trevor introduces them then asks if they can talk about things in private,Kaya agrees. After the door clicks mason before you could blink puts his hand on kayas forehead and says KRONOS STYLE:MEMORIE RETURN." kaya looks at the two men and asks "were am I and how is kuro here" Trevor looks at kaya and says "well the Strawhats were about to be killed before a man in white stepped in and sent them back in time we were sent to train them and advise them." "Even usopp" kaya reared up and said but as she said that there was a knock on her window she opens It to find usopp there.she runs over and hugs him statleing him "wow kaya why so happy to see me" he says he then sees Trevor and says "you know don't you" she nods her head. Usopp looks at Trevor and says " what now?" "First I get rid of kuro" "how" says kaya. Trevor tell them his plan.

The next day after mason went to his next stop .kaya tells kuro to go to the market to get fish. On the way there Trevor is standing there and puts his fist in his Palma and says ice make :lances and impales kuro in both his legs and knocks him out he gives him to the marines after an explanation.he heads to the mansion and talks with usopp and kaya "ok both of you I'm going to train you last time the crew got over weaned this time it will not because we will have more members starting with you" pointing a kaya "you are going to be a archer and field medic since you are already a good doctor and usopp you are going to get buff again and both types of Haki"they nodded.k lets get training.

The Bartie

Sanji will up to find a beautiful lady staring at him she had tee shirt and jacket tied on her waist and blue jeans. Sanji look at her and said "you can't train me I won't hit a woman" then she introduced herself " Emily Jin and look at me" she pulled a pocket watch and hypnosis Emily said "when I snap my fingers you will stop being a perved and your true love will be nami and you will allow me to train you" *snap* "now we are leaving the narrator for two years of train and gathering ingredients for your armor to be leagues ahead the germa 66 and

And destroy the yami yami no mi"

Corcyashi village

Nami woke up in Arlong park to a ruckus outside she looked for her climatax. She looked outside to see a man about 16 beating the ever loving shit out of all the Arlong pirates. Then he looked at nami and told her to hurry up. She promptly left as she left she saw the man walking out of Arlong park he had a fisherman's hat and green coat going down to his calf. A staff behind his back and walked up and said let's head to your house. At nami the man introduced himself as Mathew nikos "I'm here to train you in prumba style fighting and nikiko in Wufange sword style." "Ok why" asked nikiko so you can get back to be pirates of the Strawhats "none of us are Strawhats one of us is a pirate though" glaring at nami. "Fine if I can prove we are good people".

That night mason arrived and met Mathew at bellimers grave held the sword of Sparta and focus all his power in to the sword and in a commanding voice said "with the Sparta I wish this woman back the way she was before she died" with a flash of light and bellimer was standing there as she looked around and saw mason and Matthew mason looked at her with a smirk and said "welcome back to the land of the living." She looked at them and asked "where's nami and nikko" we'll take you to them" as they make their way back nami notices Matthew is missing and starts looking for them she see a light ahead and runs for it and stops as she see who it is, she starts sprinting and sees that Matthew is Carrying bellimers body she run up and bonks Matthew on the head leaving a comically large bump.causing him to drop bellimer at that she woke up and held "ow" at that nami was speechless here was the woman who raised her back from the dead.she fell on her knees now do you believe me tomorrow we start training then when she got done crying she walked home with them. And nikiko was their and she saw bellimer and started cry she said "for doing this I will join the crew nami is on" "good training starts tomorrow" said Mathew.

trafalgar d water law woke up to find he was in the box rossadanta hid him from Doflamingo and he heard them talking. Acting fast he grabbed his sword and and shambled the bullet before it could hit rossadanta.both rossandanta and Doflamingo were speechless at law perfect control of his devil fruit and before Doflamingo could recover law yelled shamble and moved behind Doflamingo and decapitated him ending him he looked at a stunned rossadanta before crying.rossadanta recovered and asked him "why are you crying you just saved us smile" it's been so long since I've seen you"said law with tears running down his his face. "What do you mean?" rossadanta said "I got put in my past body after failing against kido"replied law "you went up against kido!?"exclaimed Rossadanta with wide eyes "yes but he was to powerfully" as law said this he saw a note on his sword it said dear law it would make my job a lot easy right now if you grab baby five and go back to delesrosa and then use your power with the bit of power in the vile after killing the toy witch and freeing the kingdom to get some of the alliance back I'll get the rest

Sign mason Sparda

Alabasta

Nico robin woke up with a note that said go to the revolution base and then use vile to revive the memories of sabo. Then get back to crocodile as spy

Water 7

Franky woke up with enough money to build two ships like the sunny and a note that had plans for another ship and the sunny saying get to work and make sure that the sunny can hold the marrie

Thriller bark

Brook woke up found a man in black jacket that went down to his calf and a hood, his hair was black and a scythe on his back "my names nathaniel we are going to train your soul" "ok,I'll use all my blood sweat and tears, Yoo-hoo yoo hoo skull joke"

Drum island

Chopper woke up to a man with spike pink hair(Natsu with glasses) and white highlights "names Igneel andein Dragneel i'm your combat instructor" "ok" replied chopper andein says "now start running laps" as his hand lights on firer

1 year after everything else Zoro dojo

Mason walks in and looks at Zoro training and says ready for hell.at this Zoro grins as the Rush each other


End file.
